Conventional tub and shower surrounds often include storage locations and shelves upon which bathing products, such as shampoo, soaps, razors and lotions are stored for ready use. These bathing products are also viewable to an observer outside of the tub or shower surround.
Some tub and shower surrounds hide the bathing products by enclosing them in cabinets.
Consumers are also becoming more sophisticated about the aesthetics of their bath rooms and are demanding that their tub and shower surrounds have a pleasant look.